Trunks' Nightmare
by Mikila
Summary: Short one shot that follows after "Vegeta's Promise" Trunks has a nightmare about his kidnaping experience (read the other story...). Bulma is surprise when vegeta opts to confort him. VERY father/son. High sap content!


TRUNKS' NIGHTMARE  
By Mikila  
  
Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of DBZ! I own it not!  
  
Warning: Trunks and Vegeta might be concidered OCC...actually...QUITE OCC, depending on how you view them. It's sappy...VERY sappy. It makes more sense if you've read "Vegeta's Promise" and there is no swearing. Hmm...that's about it, I guess. Don't read if any of this bothers you. PS: Did I mention this is so sappy it'll give you at least four cavities?  
  
Flamers: flame not if you have a problem contained in the warning because that means you've taken full responsibility for ignoring the warning. I claim no liability. Also, there's no point saying "it's bad! I hate it!" because I'll completely disregard that. Don't waste your time unless you're gonna give me a reason for hating it. otherwise...flame all you like, I'm not opposed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Bulma raced into Trunks' room.   
  
  
It was the middle of the night and she'd been waken by the her son screaming. Trunks was sitting bolt upright, breathing heavily and sweating all over. He looked around for a moment, realising it had only been a nightmare. Bulma put her hand on his back and rubbed soothingly.  
  
  
"Was it a nightmare, sweety?"  
  
  
Trunks nodded, hugging her and letting himself cry. Vegeta stood at the door watching. He'd been waken with a start by his son as well and his heart was still pounding, though he would never admit that to anyone. It had only been a couple days since Trunks and Goten had been kidnaped. Perhaps Trunks had been more affected by it than Vegeta had realised. Bulma hadn't found out yet. Why, he didn't know, with Chichi's big mouth, but if she never found out it would be all right with him.  
  
  
"It's ok, Trunks, you're safe. Tell me what happened."  
  
  
Trunks shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it. Vegeta walked slowly into the room, forcing himself to be a better parent. He wanted so much to be a good father, but it was a lot harder than he'd ever imagined to break free of the tendencies he'd   
grown up with.  
  
  
Bulma watched as Vegeta approached them. She was a little surprised. Vegeta   
never involved himself in anything but training as far as their son was concerned. Did he want something from her.  
  
  
"Vegeta, I'm busy right now," Bulma whispered.  
  
  
Trunks quickly pulled away from her, wiping his face with his hands as he realised his father was there.  
  
  
"Let me handle it, ok?" Vegeta's voice was low and incredibly gentle.  
  
  
Bulma was dumbfounded. She couldn't think of a reply and she couldn't move for a few seconds. "Ok...," she slowly got up, giving Trunks another pat on the back before leaving, all the while watching Vegeta as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
  
Trunks wouldn't look his father in the face. He was ashamed for crying. Vegeta pushed himself to put an arm around the boy's shoulder.  
  
  
"It's ok to cry, son," Vegeta was even surprised to find himself saying something so odd. Just days ago he'd never be caught dead talking like this!  
  
  
Trunks looked at him, confused and red-eyed.  
  
  
"Everybody is afraid sometimes."  
  
  
Trunks couldn't believe his ears. "...everyone?"  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
"Even you?"  
  
  
Vegeta hesitated. "Yes, son."  
  
  
Trunks almost fell over. "You've been scared Dad? When?"  
  
  
Vegeta frowned. He wanted so much to retreat back into the hardened shell he'd been living in his whole life. Instead he choked back his pride and forced himself to answer. "When you were gone. I was very scared then."  
  
  
"...You...were...?" Trunks stammered.  
  
  
"Of course I was."  
  
  
"But why?"  
  
  
"Why?" Vegeta was almost surprised he'd asked such a thing. He was irritated   
too. How much of his heart did he have to pour out? "Because! You're my only son!"  
  
  
"But you could have another son if you wanted to."  
  
  
"That doesn't matter, Trunks. If I had another child, it would be a different person. I still wouldn't have YOU."  
  
  
Trunks didn't understand this. "But..."  
  
  
"Trunks, do you know what love is?"  
  
  
"Of course, Dad!"  
  
  
"You love your mother, right?"  
  
  
Trunks looked at him in surprise and indignance.  
  
  
"What if someone took her away? I could get another person to come and be your mother, Trunks."  
  
  
"But that wouldn't be the same!"  
  
  
"You see?"  
  
  
Trunks thought for a moment, connecting the things his father was saying. "Ok. But, Dad, you're really strong. I don't get why you would be scared of anything. You can beat anybody."  
  
  
Vegeta sighed. He was beginning to regret that he'd come in the room at all. He struggled with how to answer and decided to just avoid it altogether. "What happened in your nightmare, son?"  
  
  
Trunks shuddered, moving a little bit closer to his father. "It was about that place..."  
  
  
"Where you and Goten were taken?"  
  
  
Trunks nodded, holding back tears again. "It was really dark and I couldn't get out and then the walls were getting closer and..." he didn't want to tell his father the rest. A few tears fell from his face. He sniffled and began shaking just a little bit. "...and...   
you saw me...but you flew by the window and didn't stop...and...," Trunks was starting to   
sob now.  
  
  
Vegeta collected the child into his arms. "Shhh, it's ok. Is that what scared you, son? Were you afraid I wasn't going to come for you?"  
  
  
Trunks nodded, squinting his eyes closed. He felt incredibly small and helpless, and ashamed. He hated this feeling.  
  
  
"That's why it's just a nightmare, Trunks. Because it isn't real and something like that would never happen."  
  
  
"But it did...," Trunks sobbed again. Vegeta didn't remember ever hearing his son sound so weak and vulnerable.  
  
  
"What did?"  
  
  
"I was there...in the room...and you weren't coming..."  
  
  
"I WAS coming, Trunks, what makes you think I wasn't?"  
  
  
"Because I was bad all night," Trunks sniffled.  
  
  
"I already talked to you about that, son."  
  
  
"Not then..."  
  
  
"You didn't think I would come for you because you made a couple mistakes?" Vegeta was almost indignant. Trunks let out another couple of sobs. "That's just stupid! I should have told you sooner. I'm surprised you didn't have more faith in me, but I guess I brought it on myself because I never told you how much I loved you. I just figured you should instinctively know." Vegeta hugged his son tighter, then kissed the top of his head. "I'm sorry I made you scared like that."  
  
  
Trunks hugged his father back and continued crying for a little while. Neither of them said a word, and Vegeta tried to hide the fact that he had also cried a few tears himself. How could he cause his son so much pain? And more so, how could he not know the pain he was causing?  
  
  
"Dad?" Trunks whispered. "...will you stay with me?"  
  
  
Vegeta looked down at him for a few seconds, then smiled and nodded.  
  
  
Trunks smiled back and closed his eyes, letting his head sink into his father's shoulder. "Don't tell anyone ok?"  
  
  
"I won't if you don't," Vegeta whispered back, scooting so his back was against the wall. He tried to sit as comfortably as possible while Trunks drifted off to sleep, and he as well.  
  
  
An hour had passed and Bulma couldn't get back to sleep. Where was Vegeta? She stood and went back to Trunks' room, to find him asleep in his father's sleeping arms. Her mouth dropped open. She lingered for a few minutes, taking in the moment, then went to get her camera so she could capture it forever. She just hoped she could snap the picture before Vegeta realised what she was up to. As quietly as she could, she tiptoed into the room, camera ready and snap! The flash startled Vegeta. Trunks shifted in his arms, making a slight moan as he cuddled closer. Vegeta looked down at him, then back to Bulma with a glare.  
  
  
"If you ever show anyone that picture...," Vegeta warned.  
  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, lighten up. Nobody but us will see it. Honestly, is it so terrible for you to admit you love your son? You've never told me you do, but I know it's true."  
  
  
"Good for you," Vegeta muttered sarcastically.  
  
  
"Come on back to bed."  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
Bulma looked at him questioningly.  
  
  
He looked away from her. "I told him I'd stay."  
  
  
"I see," Bulma smiled. She walked over and gave Vegeta a kiss on the cheek, then Trunks one on the forehead. She looked again at Vegeta, whispering, "You can be such a wonderful father when you put your mind to it."  
  
  
Vegeta sighed, watching her retreat. "You're right," he mumbled.  
  
  
"What was that?" Bulma turned.  
  
  
"I said you're right," he glared a little bit.  
  
  
"About what?" she coaxed.  
  
  
"Trunks."  
  
  
"What about him?" Bulma wasn't going to settle until he'd said it outloud for her to hear.  
  
  
"I...he's not so bad."  
  
  
Bulma crossed her arms. "Vegeta..."  
  
  
"All right, all right, I love him ok? Are you satisfied? Would you like me to scream it off a tower? Sheesh. I love him, I love him, I love him, happy?" Vegeta was irritated.  
  
  
Bulma giggled. "Very. ...Vegeta...what about me?"  
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes, looking in the opposite direction.  
  
  
"You don't love me?"  
  
  
"Yes, woman, I love you too," Vegeta muttered.  
  
  
"Woman?" Bulma pretended to be hurt.  
  
  
"Bulma!" Vegeta gave her a rather harsh look.  
  
  
Bulma smiled again, holding back her laughter. She went over and gave him another kiss. "Don't worry, I'll keep your feelings in the family, ok? But, just so you know...everyone already knows you love us whether you say it or not. They'd respect you more if you DID say it though. They think you're too weak and proud to admit it."  
  
  
"Don't push it! You're lucky I'm saying it at all!"  
  
  
"I know. I'm proud of you, my sayain prince. Good night," Bulma left the room.  
  
  
*Dang* that woman! She always rubbed everything in his face. It was so annoying! Vegeta looked down as his child sneezed in his sleep. He let out a soft chuckle and pulled a blanket over him. "I DO love you." 


End file.
